Goodnight 'Mione
by milky1way
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Ron and Hermione that led to Harry waking up to see their linked hands? Well here's the conversation they probably had that night! I hope you enjoy and please review! Kinda OC


**_Title: Goodnight 'mione _**

**_Summary: Ever wonder why Ron and Hermione were holding hands at Grimmauld Place? Well here's the conversation they probably had! Hope you like._**

**_Disclaimer: Oh I own nothing! Nothing I say!_**

"Thanks Ron." said Hermione grabbing the couch pillow from his hands. Hermione laid the couch pillow on the floor right next to the other pillow. It was lined up like a little bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just settled down to bed when Ron had a sudden fit of chivalry and decided that she had to sleep at least one level above from Him and Harry.

Hermione had frowned , but Harry had smirked and laid down to sleep. Ron had become increasingly annoying but Hermione had just gritted her teeth and said nothing, but she couldn't stop fighting with him.

That was something that couldn't be stopped between them. Hermione did like the attention though, it was better than Ron giving all of his attention to someone else, like Lavender. She shuddered a little and graciously accepted this new side of Ron. Besides Ron couldn't be prefect. She laid down on her little mat on the dusty floor and pulled her cover up to her chin to sleep. Her mat was closer to Ron's because she had thought they would all sleep near each other because she was scared.

But Harry had moved his small pile to the far corner, and she was stuck sleeping by the loud snorer, RonaldWeasley. Ron said night to Harry, then turned to Hermione.

"Night 'mione!" He said cheerfully.

"Night Ron." She replied and Ron smiled. Hermione watched how Harry had looked at both her and Ron and frowned. 'He probably feels lonely without Ginny here.' she thought sadly. 'Poor Harry, he must feel so bad right now.' Hermione looked away as Harry caught her looking at him. When she looked back at him, he smirked and she gave a sympathetic smile back. Ron looked between the both of them and scoffed. Hermione just shook her head and laid down. 'Silly boys.' she mumbled.

Hours later she felt something poke her side.

"Ow!" Hermione shouted a bit too loudly.

"What's wrong?" A croaky voice called out that belonged to Harry.

"Nothing.. Sorry Harry!" Ron said quickly and laid back down. Hermione rubbed her side, she winced at the hard poke that Ron had gave her. By the looks of it he didn't want Harry to know or hear because he was now feigning sleep, while checking furtively at him to see if he had fallen back asleep.

Once Harry had finally fallen back to sleep Ron turned quickly to his side to face her. "What'd you scream for?" Ron said

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Ronald, next time I'm in pain I'll try and be a bit more quiet." said Hermione wispered sarcastically. "Now what do you want?" She added hotly. Ron grinned.

"Nothing I was just wondering whether or not you've been thinking 'bout where we are going to go next?" Hermione's face soften instantly.

"Oh, well.. No, I haven't actually." Ron nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, well I'm just a little too anxious to get started. I mean, who knows what kind of stuff we'll have to do, how many things we'd have to learn to get and destroy those Horcuxes, huh?" Ron looked both excited and scared at what would come. Hermione knew the feeling all too well.

"Yes, I understand completely, Ron. I don't know how we're going to get through this all either. I guess we'll just have to go with where ever the path takes us." she said and Ron looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess..." said Ron. She studied Ron's demeanor. He looked pretty tensed. She wondered what else he was thinking about.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah, Ron?" repiled Hermione, again. Ron looked sheepishly into her eyes. "Well, you think if we make it through all this, we could be you know.. Together?" Ron said quickly. Hermione's cheeks redden.

"What? You mean like a couple?" She let out mentally hitting herself.

This was the one time Ron had ever spoken about this since, well ever! And she had screwed up. Ron looked uncertain.

"Well.. I don't know, yeah, maybe." said Ron shrugging. Hermione smiled.

"Well, yes. I mean, if you want to. I do too." Harry shuffled in his sleep noisily. Ron and Hermione looked over at him.

"Guess we should be heading off to bed ?" Hermione asked uncertainly, not knowing what would happen yet. Ron shook his head.

"Right." he said looking at her and moved his mat a little closer to hers. Hermione watched as Ron laid back on his mat, and after a little bit she laid back down too.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked her eyes searching his quickly.

"I hope you know I care a lot about you... and Harry." A warm smile fluttered on her face. He did say her _and_ Harry, but never the less he still did say that He cared about her. 'All the same really.' She thought.

"I care about you, too, and Harry. I care about both of you guys too... A lot." She added.

They were both smiling now snuggled into their blankets. As Hermione was just falling asleep she felt Ron gather her hand in his. Hermione smiled tiredly and fell asleep grasping his hand tighter.

"Night 'mione." Ron said again but heard no reply as he saw Hermione was already fast asleep.

The End!

**_Hoped you guys enjoyed it! I know most of my stories are short but that's just how I roll. (just kidding!) Bye!_**


End file.
